OnKey : Are You?
by Kira is Jung Dabin Naepoppo
Summary: saengnim negri uncle sam itu dimana? / Onkey Yoogeun Fanfic, GS For Key. RnR Please.


血液きら

**Are You? © Ketsueki Kira / Jung Dabin / Naepoppo**

**Cast : **

**Jung Yoogeun as Lee Yoogeun**

**Kim Ki Bum as Kim Kibum (Key) Yeoja**

**Lee Jinki as Lee Jinki (Onew) Namja**

**Other Cast :**

**Lee Taemin as Lee Taemin (Yeoja) **

**Choi Minho As Choi Minho (Namja)**

**Nam woo Hyun Infinite as Woohyun**

血液きら

**Warning : GS, tanpa konflik, tidak diedit, minor dialog, OOC, Absurd**

血液きら

**Yoogeun P.O.V**

Aku lahir dengan membawa nama Yoogeun, tepatnya Lee Yoogeun. Eommaku yang memeberiku nama itu. Kenapa Eomma, dan bukan Appa? Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya. Aku tidak tahu siapa appaku, kata Eomma, Appa bekerja di negeri yanng bernama Uncle Sam, aku tidak tahu kalau ada negara yanng memiliki nama aneh sepeerti itu. Aku curiga Eomma berbohong, aku bukan anak kecil lagi, usiaku sudah 9 tahun. Apa aku bertanya pada songsaenim saja ya? Pasti aku akan diberi tahu dimana itu Uncle Sam.

Eommaku bernama Kim Kibum, tapi biasa dipanggil Key. Kalian heran kenapa nama Eommaku tidak seperti nama yeoja? Itu karena Halmoni yang ingin punya anak laki-laki jadi Eomma ya begitulah, Eomma menjadi korban keegoisan Halmoni.

Ah aku lupa, saat ini ada animasi favoritku, kerokeropi. Dan Minho Ahjusi, dia mirip sekali dengan keroro. Aku heran kenapa Tae Jumma mau menikah dengan jusi itu? Sudahlah sebaiknya aku fokus menonton pahlawan keroro. ^.^

" Baby, keroronya sudah selesai kan?" tanya Eommaku. Aku menjawabnya dengan anggukan kecil. Aku harap hari ini Eomma memasak ayam, hm aku jadi lapar. Hehehe

" Baby, kalau begitu mau menemani Eomma belanja?" Eomma mengajakku belanja, kyaaa aku akan minta ayam yang banyak.

" Nde Eomma, tapi masak Ayam ya!" pinta ku, aku yakin eomma akan menurutiku. Aku paling tahu Eommaku. Hehehe

" Nde Baby, tapi temani Eomma ne?" aku langsung berdiri dan memegang tangan Eommaku, menariknya dengan penuh semangat keluar rumah menuju mini market diujung komplek perumahan tempat tinggalku, dan berseberangan dengan taman bermain.

Aku dan Eomma adalah pasangan ibu dan anak yang paling kompak, kami memiliki banyak pakaian yang sama - hampir semua sama -, apa kau tahu kalau aku tidak pernah membeli pakaian, apa kalian bingung kenapa? Itu karena Eomma memiliki butik, memang tidak besar, tapi Eomma cukup terkenal dikawasan ini. Itulah sebabnya aku dan Eomma selalu memakai baju yang sama.

Besok aku sudah harus sekolah, kenapa liburannya cepat sekali? Padahal aku masih ingin bermanja-manja dengan Eomma, aku sedih harus meninggalkan Eomma sendirian. Hehehe aku bercanda. Aku tahu Eomma itu hebat, aku harus bisa melindungi Eomma, aku akan belajar dan menjadi yang terbaik. Aku memang pintar hahahaha.

血液きら

" Hae-saengnim, Yoogeun mau tanya, negara uncle sam itu dimana?" aku bertanya kepada guruku, namanya Lee Donghae. Dia manis, seperti Eomma, dia juga menyayangiku seperti Eomma, Hae saengnim juga sudah punya anak lho, anaknya namja, usianya 7 tahun, namanya Kim Jong In, dan untuk informasi kalian saja, nama suami Hae-Saengnim sama seperti Eomma, Kim Kibum.

" Kenapa Yoogeuni tanya tentang negara itu?" tanya saengnim sembari mengelus puncak kepalaku.

" Saengnim ini, ditanya malah balik nanya?" aku mempoutkan bibirku. " itu karena Appa ada disana saengnim, aku ingin melihat dipeta seberapa jauh kami terpisah," jawabku lirih sembari menundukkan kepalaku.

" Uncle Sam itu sama saja dengan Amerika. Yoogeun tahu Amerika kan?" aku mengangguk. Ternyata amerika, tempat Superman tinggal.

" Gomawo saengnim, Yoogeun pulang dulu ya. Pai pai saengnim." Aku pulang dengan perasaan gembira, aku tahu dimana itu amerika, aku akan bertanya pada Eomma kota tempat tinggal Appa nanti malam. Aku akan mencarinya, dan mungkin mengajak Eomma kesana saat liburan kenaikan kelas nanti. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Appa.

Aku tertawa dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila, hingga sebuah suara menyadarkanku akan ke-OOCan ku. Seorang namja yang tampan, sangat malah. Ia menghampiriku dengan senyum aneh yang entah mengapa terasa familiar.

" Annyeong, namaku Onew, apa kau tahu alamat ini?" dia menyerahkan selembar kertas padaku, kuambil dan kubaca. Aku sontak membelalakkan mataku, ini butik Eomma. Kenapa orang ini mencari butik Eomma? Mungkin kekasihnya pelanggan Eomma. Aku lantas mengangguk dia terlihat bahagia, mungkin karena tempat yang ia cari sudah ia temukan. Entahlah.

" Ahjushi ikut aku, aku juga akan kesana." Aku menyerahkan kertas tadi dan mulai melangkah menuju butik Eomma, kulihat dari sudut mataku namja itu mengikutiku. Aku seperti punya bodyguard saja.

Aku heran, orang-orang melihat kami dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, dengan bisik-bisik yang memekakak telinga. Contohnya 'ayah dan anak itu bertengkar ya?' 'wah namja yang tampan, aku akan mendekatkan anakku denagannya nanti' dan masih banyak lagi perkataan yang aneh, namun hampir semuanya mengatakan kalau kami mirip.

Aku mulai berfikir, semirip apakah aku dengan Appa? Aku lebih mirip Eomma atau Appa? Kata Eomma sifatku mirip Appa, Ayam adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa lepas dari kami, kata Eomma aku harusnya menyukai kucing bukan ayam maupun kero keropi. Hah abaikan. Sebentar lagi kami sampai dan aku akan bertemu Eomma lagi, aku tidak sabar memakan Ayam-ayamku yang telah rela mengorbankan diri mereka untuk perutku.

" Ahjushi ayo masuk, aku akan memanggil yang punya butik!" dia tidak menanggapinya, menyebalkan. Jika bukan klien Eomma aku akan memukulmu dengan tas kero keropiku ini. Dasar ahjushi menyebalkan. Aku melangkah menuju pintu yang bertuliskan _'staff only'_

Aku berjalan menuju ruangan Eomma, ruangan Eomma berada diujung koridor khusus ini. Disamping kanan merupakan ruang produksi, disebelah kiri tembok yang memisahkan ruangan display dengan koridor yang tengah aku lalui ini.

' Knok Knok ' ku ketuk pintu ruangan Eomma, " Eomma, ini Yoogeun. Yogeun masuk ne!" aku lantas membuka pintu yang memisahkan ruangan Eomma dan koridor.

" Babby sudah pulang?" Tanya Eomma saat melihatku, ku jawab dengan anggukan kepala singkat. " Ini ayam goreng untuk anak Eomma yang tampan, habiskan ne!" Eomma selalu tahu aku, aku senang sekali disaat aku sedang kesal seperti ini, Eomma memberiku ayam goreng yang sangat enak.

" Gomawo Eomma, Em,,, Eomma, ada tamu yang mencari Eomma, Ahjushi itu menunggu Eomma di depan," setelah mengatakannya aku lalu pergi ke kamr mandi untuk mencuci tangan sebelum makan. Disaat yang bersamaan kulihat Eomma berjalan keluar ruangannya sambil membawa beberapa kertas. Sebaiknya aku segera memakan ayam-ayam gorengku itu.

血液きら

Beberapa menit berlalu, ayamku sudah tinggal tulangnya saja. Aku kenyang sekali.

' Brak!'

Suara pintu yang dibanting oleh Eomma, kulihat Eomma menangis. Aku lantas berjalan menghampiri Eomma yang terduduk di depan pintu. " Eomma, gwenchanha? Kenapa menangis?" aku mengelus rambut panjang Eomma.

" Eomma tidak apa-apa Yoogeun, Eomma mau istirahat dulu sebentar ya, tidak apa-apakan?" Eomma menjawab sembari terisak kecil, Eomma berdiri dan berjalan ke ranjang yang berada dipojok ruangan ini, kenapa ada ranjang? Karena aku sering kemari dan suka tidur disini bila Eomma sibuk dan lebih menghemat waktu dari pada kami harus pulang kerumah dan kembali kemari.

Karena aku tidak mau mengganggu Eomma yang sedang istirahat, kuputuskan untuk bermain PSP diluar saja. Diruang tunggu sepertinya lumayan seru, sudah lama aku tidak bermain disana.

Setibanya aku diruang tunggu, aku melihat Onew Ahjushi menunduk di salah-satu kursi yang tersedia, terlihat sangat rapuh dan menyedihkan. Kuputuskan untuk menghampirinya.

" Onew Ahjusi, gwenchanha?" tanyaku sembari memegang tangannya. Kulihat ia tersentak karena perlakuanku, ia menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk ku artikan. Bukannya menjawab, Onew Ahjushi malah memegang kedua pipiku dan mengelusnya, kemudian mengangkatku dan memelukku. Aku masih bingung apa yang terjadi, sehingga aku diam saja.

" Ahjushi kenapa?" tanyaku lagi, sesaat setelah ia melepaskan pelukannya dariku.

" Ahjushi baik-baik saja, oh iya namamu siapa?" ia menjawab sembari tersenyum manis, membuat matanya seakan hilang, maksudku yang terlihat Cuma garis melengkung mirip bulan sabit.

" Aku Lee Yoogeun, salam kenal Ahjushi," jawabku sembari tersenyum manis. Kulihat ia menyunggingkan senyuman lega. Ia lalu memelukku lagi, sekarang sambil tertawa kecil dan mengatakan 'Kau sudah besar ternyata' dan 'hampir 10 tahun umurmu'. Aku sendiri heran kenapa Ahjushi itu tahu usiaku.

" Pipimu sama, gembulnya. Apakah kamu suka ayam?" tanyanya lagi padaku. Kujawab dengan menganggukkan kepalaku. Ia tertawa lagi dan mengatakan " Ternyata kita sama," aku tambah bingung sekarang, siapa saja berikan aku pencerahan.

" Oppa, Jinki Oppa?" panggil seseorang, kutolehkan kepalaku untuk melih siapa yang berbicara, ternyata Tae-Jumma. " Ya Tuhan, Oppa kemana saja? Kami mencari Oppa selama hamper 10 tahun," Tae Jumma menanyai paman Onew dengan membabi buta, tapi tunggu sebentar, Tae Jumma tadi memanggil Onew Ahjushi dengan sebutan Jinki Oppa, apa mereka saling kenal?

" Tae-Jumma, Ahjushi ini namanya Onew, bukan Jinki!" jawabku, Tae Jumma dan Onew Jussi tertawa mendengar jawabanku, emang ada yang salah ya?

" Yoogeuni sayang, namaku itu memang Lee Jinki, Tapi biasa dipanggil Onew, sekarang Yoogeun paham kan?" ku anggukan kepalaku tanda paham.

" Tae, Oppa selama ini di Amerika, Oppa kecelakaan dan Koma. 6 bulan yang lalu Oppa tiba di Seoul, " Onew Ahjushi menjawab pertanyaan Taemin Jumma.

Kami terus berbincang, hingga sore hari tiba. Tidak terasa kami mengobrol selama ini, Aku harus membangunkan Eomma, ini sudah terlalu lama Eomma tidur, Aigo aku lupa. Aku lantas turun dari pangkuan Onew Jushi dan berlari menuju ruangan Eomma.

血液きら

Ah, Eomma belum bangun ternyata, " Eomma, ireona. Palli ireona, ini sudah petang Eomma?" aku membangunkan Eomma dengan menciumi wajah cantik Eommaku.

" Nde Adeul ah, Eomma bangun," Jawab Eomma ku. Eomma lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi, mungkin Eomma mencuci mukanya.

Setelah Eomma keluar dari kamar mandi, aku lalu menghampiri Eomma, " Eomma, Eomma bilang Appa ada di negri Uncle Sam kan?" tanyaku, dan kulihat Eomma mengangguk. " Lalu Appa ada di kota mana Eomma?" lanjutku

" Appamu sudah pulang Yoogeuni, " balas Eomma, aku kaget mendengarnya, pasti wajahku sangat tidak awesome saat ini, mata melotot, mulut terbuka lebar akibat rasa terkejut yang menimpaku, Eomma yang sepertinya paham dengan raut wajah ku lantas melanjutkan perkataannya, " Babby ingat paman Onew?"

Aku menggangguk, dan berkata kalau Paman Onew yang dimaksud adalah paman yang menunggu di ruang tunggu dan tadi datang bersamaku, Eomma mengangguk lagi membenarkan perkataanku, " Sekarang, Yoogeuni jangan panggil paman lagi ya, panggil dia Appa,"

Oh My, lagi-lagi perkataan Eomma membuatku shock dan terpaku. Jadi paman yang tadi dating bersamaku adalah Appaku, pantas saja aku merasakan sesuatu yang special diantara kami, apakah bibi Taemin tahu kebenaran ini.

Aku lantas menarik Eomma menuju ruang tungggu butik, disana aku melihat Paman Minho, Bibi Taemin, dan juga Appaku. Aku lantas menatap Eomma meminta persetujuan Eomma kalau aku ingin sekali memeluk dan memanggilnya Appa, kulihat Eomma menganggguk.

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Eomma, aku lantas berlari kearah mereka dan melompat kedalam dekapan Appaku, aku menangis dan memanggilnya Appa berulang kali, Appa hanya mengatakan 'Appa disini sayang' sembari mengelus kepalaku.

" Oppa, sebaiknya kita pulang dan membicarakan hal-hal yang lain di rumah, Yoogeun sepertinya sangat rindu padamu, dan dia terlihat sangat senang. Tapi sebelum itu sebaikkanya kita makan dulu, sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam." Kata Eomma,

Kami pun menaiki mobil Minho Ahjushi, dan aku tidak mau melepaskan pelukanku dari Appaku. Dan Appa juga tidak keberatan menggendongku. Eomma tersenyum disebelah Appa sembari mengekus kepalaku yang menyandar pada dada Appa. Hangat sekali.

" So, You are my father?" kataku sembari tersenyum simpul.

Appa dan Eomma saling pandang dan tersenyum kecil, " Yes, I am your father," kata Appa sambil mencium puncak kepalaku. Aku terseyum dan bergumam 'Aku bahagia sekali hari ini, semoga kebahagiaan ini tidak segera berakhir'

**Yoogeun P.O.V END**

血液きら

**Flash Back (Key P.O.V)**

Setelah memastikan Yoogeun makan, aku lantas mengumpulkan beberapa model rancangan baru, siapa tahu namja yang dating bersama Yoogeun tadi tertarik dengan salah satu model rancanganku.

Ku langkahkan kakiku dengan tengan menelusuri koridor sempit yang memisahkan ruanganku dengan ruang display. Ku harap tamuku itu tidak menungg terlalu lama.

'Deg'

Namja itu, itu Onew Oppa, Ya Tuhan dia kembali, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang, kenapa Jino harus cuti sekarang,

Kuhela nafas, kulangkahkan kakiku kea rah namja yang mirip Onew Oppa itu, semakin dekat kakiku semakin lemah, rasanya aku ingin sekali berteriak padanya, memakinya, memukulinya, orang yang sudah pergi tanpa kabar hamper 10 tahun,

" Permisi tuan, ada yang bias saya bantu," akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menyapanya dan berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya,

" Key, ini aku Onew," Onew Oppa memanggilku dan memagang bahuku, di memelukku dan mengatakan banyak hal,

Kulepas dengan paksa pelukannya, kulihat Onew Oppa terkejut. " Kau, Kau Mau apa kemari? Setelah pergi hamper 10 tahun tanpa kabar, sekarang kau dating dan bilang rindu, cih jangan membuatku tertawa tuan Lee." Kataku ketus

"Key, aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya, kumohon dengarkan aku." Pintanya memelas

" Aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu tuan Lee,"

" Kumohon Key, sebentar saja, setelah itu terserah padmu," pintanya lagi

" Jelaskan sekarang," akhirnya kuputuskan untuk memberinya kesempatan

" Key, dua bulan setelah aku tiba di Amerika untuk bekerja, aku mengalami kecelakaan kerja. Saat itu ada gempa ringan, namun cukup kuat untuk menjatuhkan beberapa balok kayu. Sialnya aku berada disana, dan aku tertimpa balok kayu yang jatuh itu.

Yang aku dengar dari manager Kim, Aku divonis Koma. Aku koma selama lebih dari 5 tahun, selama 6 bulan aku menjalani terapi supaya aku bisa berjalan dan bekerja lagi. Saat itu aku hilang igatan.

Aku mulai mengingat siapa aku 6 bulan yang lalu, aku bertemu dengan teman SMU kita, Woohyun. Dia menanyakan keberadaanmu dan aku mulai mengingat siapa aku sebenarnya.

Sesudahnya aku lalu pulang ke korea, karena kita sama-sama yatim piatu, kuputuskan untuk pulang ke flat kita. Namun flat itu sudah dijual. Aku pergi ke rumah minho, rumah itu kosong, katanya orangtua minho hidup di desa setelah Minho menikah dan tinggal dengan istrinya.

Aku kerumah taemin, taemin ternyata juga pindah. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, hingga kemarin aku bertemu dengan bibi Han tetangga kita saat di flat. Ia memberiku alamatmu."

Kudengarkan ceritanya dengan seksama, aku masih mencintainya, dan sungguh aku senang dia kembali.

" Oppa, aku harus berfikir dulu, kalau kau mau kau bisa menunggu kalau tidak terserah, aku harus menenangkan diriku dulu." Dia mengangguk walaupun wajahnya menunjukkan keengganan.

" Key, Apakah Yoogeun itu….?" Dia menanyakan Yoogeun, aku menggangguk aku tahu apa yang ia ingin tanyakan. Kulihat ia bahagia mendengarnya.

Segera aku berbalik, aku tidak mau dia melihat airmataku tumpah, sungguh aku ini tipe yeoja yang jarang menangis, namun aku sungguh merindukan namja ini, namja yang merupakan Appa dari Putraku.

**Flash Back OFF (Key P.O.V Off)**

血液きら

血液きらFIN 血液きら

AN: Holla, Kira Kembali dengan FF Onkey Ft Yoogeun. Setelah lama hiatus akhirnya Kira mencoba untuk menulis lagi. Untuk FF yang masih TBC tenang aja, mungkin agak lama, namun Kira pasntiin itu FF bakalan lanjut. Kira gag mau bikin itu FF behenti di tengah jalan,

Selamat pusa dan lebaran bagi yang menjalankan. FF ini juga sebagai hadiah ultah untuk Kira sendiri, walau pun FFnya Kira publish duluan, tapi gag papa lah.

Oh iya yang pakai line bisa add Kira, id Kira 'Naepoppo' mari berteman.. ^.^

Review Please….

Love

naepoppo / 血液きら / 정다빈


End file.
